Running in the Dark
by J'adore JASPER
Summary: What happens when Bella is kidnapped by two strangers, one she might love, and taken away from home?
1. Chapter 1

"Night Charlie" I said It was only 9:00 but I really didn't feel like small talking with Charlie right now.

"Night Bells" see you after work tomorrow.

"Kay"

I woke up suddenly but didn't know why. My alarm clock said it was 1:38. It was pitch black outside with no moon.

"Don't say anything or ill be forced to hurt you." What? I tried screaming for Charlie but the voices hand was on my mouth and after I tried I felt a prick in my arm and everything went black.

"Why did you do that?!? You could have hurt her and if she's not in perfect condition he will kill us!"

"Stop worrying man I didn't give her a lot, she'll be okay."

My head seriously hurt and these people kept talking. Why do I feel like I'm moving? I opened my eyes and saw the roof of a car. We were moving and those two people are still bickering. Wait… why am I in a car!! I flew up so fast I thought I was going to fall back down.

"Where am I and who are you?" there were two men in the front seat and they looked at me with surprise. "Eddie she's up! She shouldn't have woken up so soon." The man driving had shoulder length blonde hair and the one called "Eddie" had a bronze colored hair. "Eddie" was quite attractive for someone who kidnapped me.

"Calm down James what's a fourteen year old girl going to do to us?" Eddie said. "I'm seventeen and where are you taking me!?" They both just looked at me then went back to talking to each other. "Oh no you two are going to rape me then kill me aren't you?"

"No but we are going to take you somewhere special to meet someone special." James said. Great so they are going to kill me. What's Charlie going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or characters **

**Hi I just figured out you have to put the author notes with the story (I think). This is my first ever time writing. Incase you haven't noticed I am really bad. I'm just experimenting. Please tell me what you think.**

"Are you ever going to tell me where you are taking me?" I said.

These guys are seriously getting on my nerves. They basically ignore all of my questions and act like I'm not there. We have been driving for hours now. The sun is starting to rise. For people kidnapping me they aren't that scary.

"Will you shut up?! We aren't going to tell you." James said.

"For kidnappers you two aren't scary."

"If you don't shut up we can be scary, tie you up, and put you in the trunk if you'd like." James said with such venom in his voice I really did shut up.

Eddie hasn't said anything the entire time we've been driving. I wish he would he doesn't seam as scary as James. He just sits in the passenger seat staring out the window doing nothing looking like he's thinking hard.

At eight o'clock I couldn't take it anymore. "I have to pee!"

"Cant you hold it?" James said in a very annoyed voice. Everyone had been silent for the last two hours just looking at the scenery. I really wasn't all that scared about being taken away by a bunch of strangers.

"No I've been holding it for the last three hours. I have a very small bladder so unless you want me to pee in you car I suggest you take me to the restroom."

"James we should stop. I really don't want her going in my nice clean Volvo and I'm getting hungry. We should stop to eat." Eddie said lazily.

"How are we going to do that when she looks like she just got out of bed Eddie?" James said. He was right. My hair probably looked like a haystack and I don't have any shoes. Plus I'm wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with navy blue pajama bottoms.

"Buy her clothes and she can change in the bathroom. Stop calling me Eddie it's Edward."

"Okay weirdo but what if she runs?" James said.

"We'll just have to watch her then. But she is not peeing in my car." Edward said.

"So are you letting me go or not?" I asked. Edward turned to look at me

"If in go you mean to the bathroom than yes but if you mean let you go then no." He said. He looked right into my eyes when he said this and I noticed he had the most piercing/beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. He held my gaze for a few seconds then turned back around and went back to looking out the window.

"There is a diner twenty minutes away from here, on the way there's also a Wal-Mart where we can buy you some clothes and shoes. Can you hold it that long?" James asked.

"I guess I can."

"Okay _Edward _why don't you go in and buy the stuff for her." James said. We were parked in the Wal-Mart parking lot near the front.

"K. What's your clothes and shoes size?" Edward asked. He didn't turn to look at me this time.

"Just get her any size and if it doesn't fit tough luck for her." James said in a very annoyed tone.

"Okay."

Edward was back within ten minutes. The time between he left and came back was just a very awkward and hostile silence. After he got in the car James pulled out of the parking lot very fast.

**Please tell me what you think. If you don't like it tell me to stop or if you want me to change something tell me and I'll try if I can. I'm not the greatest grammar person so if something is wrong I'm sorry. And I don't know if I'm using the Edward said and I said thing to much or not enough. Please review and thank you to all the people who did review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. My computer had a virus and my step dad took his time fixing it. Then I kinda slacked off. For taking a while to update I tried to make the chapter a little longer.**

We reached the diner in about 5 minutes with the rate James was driving. We were going so fast that the scenery was blurry. I never really got car sick but the way he was driving I was beginning to feel something unpleasant. Now we stopped at this pleasant little old fashioned, rundown, 80's diner, in the middle of nowhere.

"Put on the shoes and we'll walk you in. If you try anything, anything at all, you will seriously regret it." James said.

"And we'll be watching to make sure you don't try anything either. Try to look inconspicuous. We will walk you to the bathroom and watch the door. Change in the stall, go to the bathroom, and get out fast." Edward added.

"Okay" I said. The whole entire time since they told me we were stopping I've been trying to figure out how I would be able to escape. If they're going to watch the door I could always go for a window if the bathroom has one, or last resort just try screaming.

"If you scream we can just hurt the people in the diner. We may not have done anything so far but we do have weapons and we aren't afraid to use them on strangers." James threatened. Guess that options gone. They do seem like the kind of guys that would hurt innocent people. Well, at least James does. I'm going to have to rely on the window, if there is one, and just hope it works. If not I'm screwed and there is no escaping right now. I don't know where we are going but I don't want to get there and I want to get away before I'm too far away from home.

"Okay Edward will escort you to the bathroom and wait outside. I'll buy food. Once again, do not try anything." James said. Wow he's really trying to nail this into my head.

"I got it the first time, thanks."

Edward got out of the car and walked around the other side to open the door for me, he seems like quite the gentleman. James got out too and started walking toward the diner. Edward and I followed close behind him. Edward was walking really close to me, when we got to the door James was already inside. Edward opened the door for me and when he came in his arm brushed by mine. I got this really tingly feeling inside and I guess Edward felt awkward because he took a couple steps away from me.

The diner was very small and beat up looking on the inside. There were a couple booths and only five tables. The colors were a dull pink and muddy brown, it looked very 80's. Their were about three people eating and two people working. All of them looked like they were going to pass out any minute and wouldn't pay attention if someone got hurt. It looked like one of those places that would be in a ghost town or a horror movie like _House of Wax_. No one paid attention to us as we walked in.

"I think the bathroom is down that hall." Edward said. At the back of the place there was a long hall that you couldn't see down unless you were right at the entrance to the hall. James was at the cash register ordering stuff. Edward led me to the back of the building where the hall was. Walking down it I realized it was quite wide. At the end of the hall there was a back door that led outside. Edward was right about the bathroom being down the hall.

"I'll wait her. I'll give you ten minutes to change and go to the bathroom. If you're not out in ten minutes I'm coming in to check on you. Okay?"

"Sure, I'll be fast." Then I went in the bathroom. It smelled really terrible and looked bad. There were four stalls and one sink. Everything was filthy and rusting and the floor was almost caked in dust. There were flies everywhere and by the sink on the far wall was a… window!

It was kinda high up but if you climbed on the sink you could reach it. I changed in the one of the stalls really fast being very careful not to touch anything. Edward got everything in my exact size and he picked something nice. It was a dark green v-neck long sleeved t-shirt, with dark blue almost black jeans. Then I went bathroom making sure not to touch anything again. That took about five minutes of my time. So I have five minutes to get out of here. I opened the window first. It wasn't very big. It was narrow but wide so I could just barely squeeze through it.

I jumped on the sink, which was kinda slimy and reached for the window. Knowing me when I reached I ended up falling right off the sink and landing on my side with a giant thud. Just seconds after that Edward came flying in the room with James right behind him.

They both looked from the window to me lying on the dirty floor then back to the window. Edward started to come towards me but James held out his arm. Then James stormed over to me and pulled me off the ground by my hair. He dragged me out of the bathroom and out the back door at the end of the hall, the whole time I was screaming at the top of my lungs. No one came to check on me or see if the screaming person needed help. When we got out the door James threw me against the wall of the building and put a knife to my throat. My heart was racing so fast I bet he could probably hear it.

"If you ever try to run again I won't kill you but I will injure you. Or I could go back and get your father. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded my head. Then he added some pressure to the knife and I felt a sting on my throat.

As soon as the pressure was there it was gone. I fell to the ground in shock. I looked up and saw Edward pulling James away from me. The last thing I saw was Edward hitting James right in the face before I fainted.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes and stuff. Please review. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight.**

**This is shorter than my short chapters and kinda boring. Sorry.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and put me on favs. and alerts. Once again sorry but I kinda think its sorta necessary.**

CPOV

Beep Beep Beep.

Ugh what's that noise? I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 5:30. I should get ready for work. I got up and walked out the room and down the hall. I went to check on Bella and make sure she was okay.

When I looked in her room she wasn't there. Maybe she went out for something. She left her bed unmade though. She usually never does that. Also it was super early in the morning. I just let it pass and went to go get breakfast.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Work went by slow nothing really happened here. But in Chehalis people were saying that these guys dragged some girl out of a diner and then drove away south. Nothing important to us up here. Just police gossip.

When I got back home from work Bella still wasn't there. Nothing looked at all different form when I left so I'm guessing she didn't come back at all yet.

I tried calling her cell phone but she didn't pick up. I tried again and then I heard a phone ringing upstairs. I went to look in Bella's room and there on her desk was her cell phone. Bella never goes anywhere without it.

That was when I started to get worried.

I tried calling Angela, she was on of Bella's friends, but she said she hadn't seen or heard from her all day long. Then I tried Jacob, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, and Ben. None if those people saw her either. I would have thought that she went out by herself but her truck was in the driveway this morning and when I got home.

Since I was the police I really couldn't call them so I started to call all the police stations on the peninsula to report Bella as missing. I described to them what she looked like, how she talked, what she liked, basically anything that could help in the slightest bit.

After that I drove back to the police station to make flyers, all the while wondering where Bella was and if she was okay.

**Please review. This is kinda a filler chapter. Im working on the other stuff. Please review I don't care if you have something bad to say. I take criticism well and I like when people tell me im doing something wrong. Am I supposed to reply to reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm really trying to make the chapters longer but it's so hard for me and I don't know why. The Edward that kidnapped her is the real Edward so she won't meet another one.**

I woke up in the backseat of the car. Again. This time my head didn't hurt though, I just had this pain in my neck. It wasn't that bad. I sat up and saw that Edward was driving with James unconscious in the passenger seat.

"What happened?" I asked Edward.

"You were dragged out of the bathroom. Then you had James almost give you a serious injure on your neck. Luckily I pulled him off of you before he hit a vein. After that you passed out. The damage isn't that bad it's just a scratch. I cleaned it up for you and put some bandages on it."

My hand automatically went to my neck. It wasn't that bad just like Edward said. Everything that happened was starting to come back to me. James would have really hurt me, and he said he could hurt Charlie.

"Why is James knocked out?"

"I sort of hit him after I pulled him off of you." He said this like he was uncomfortable. I don't know why but I got this tingly feeling again. Edward was focusing hard on the road.

"Why?" I asked. I really wanted to know. Could it be possible that he cared for me or was he just acting on natural instinct?

"Because he could have really hurt you and we would need to get you to a hospital. If that happened the doctors would want to know things about what happened and you medical history. They could have recognized you. Your father probably figured out your missing by now and has told everyone."

That made a lot of sense. I was disappointed though. I thought it might have been because he cared. I was starting to care about him a little bit.

"Is that the only reason?"

He stiffened when I asked and took a couple of minutes to respond. The whole time I watched him and he looked conflicted.

"Yes it is. What other reason would I have?" He asked sounding guarded.

"I don't know I just thought their might be something else." You could here the disappointment and embarrassment in my voice even though I tried to hide it. I could tell he heard it too because his eyes flashed to mine through the rearview mirror. I held his gaze for a second and then looked away.

I sat in silence while he drove. He was just as quiet. An hour later we finally started talking again.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what." He asked sounding taken aback.

"For saving me. Even though you were only doing it so you wouldn't get caught I still appreciate it."

"Your welcome, but you don't have to thank me Bella." He said. His voice sounded oddly gentle.

"Umm okay?" I wasn't sure what to say to that and I got that tingly feeling again when he said my name. Just then James started to stir.

"Uuuuuughhhh I have one of the worst damn headaches right now. Why the hell did you punch me Eddie?!" James said sounding really mad.

"Once again it's _Edward_, and I had to because your temper got out of hand and you were going to hurt the girl." He said it so nonchalantly you could have thought he was talking about the weather.

"Who cares if she gets hurt? As long as she gets there alive I really don't care what happens to her." James said

"You might not care but I do because if she is hurt we will both get in major trouble." Edward said.

"Does someone have a crush on the captive Eddie?" James teased while laughing.

"You two would just be just peachy together." he said continuing to laugh.

"For the last time it's EDWARD!! I'm sick and tired of you calling me "Eddie". And no I don't have a crush on the stupid girl. What would make you think that, of all things James?" Edward screamed at James.

Ouch. That sure helped my self-esteem. Their goes all of my hopes of Edward liking me at all. I guess that's good since he is kidnapping me. But it still hurt. I couldn't stop my eyes from beginning to water. Stupid tears. If they don't fall maybe they won't notice I'm crying.

Of course… they notice.

"Are you crying?" Edward asked sounding appalled.

"No." but knowing me my voice had to crack.

"I can't believe it! Did Eddie hurt your feelings little Bella?" James said in this annoying baby voice while turning around and laughing his head off.

"No. it's just I don't like being called stupid, or when people talk about me like I'm not here!" I said fiercely. The tears were still coming but I was ticked and you couldn't hear them in my voice.

"Ohh I'm so scared." James said.

"Leave her alone James. I'm not in the mood for your arguing. I have a headache." Edward said.

"Fine." James said.

I looked at Edward in the mirror and it looked like he was in pain by the expression on his face.

We stopped at a drive through at McDonalds around three o'clock in the afternoon to get dinner. I was starving by that time since we never got the food at the diner. No one had said anything much in-between that time. We also didn't say anything while we ate or after that.

Around eight o'clock James said something.

"We should get a hotel and stop for the night."

"Why? It's still early. We can drive for a little more. You can't say you're tired because you don't actually go to sleep until like four in the morning." Edward said.

"That's why I want to stop. I can go to the bar, get a girl drunk, then have some fun with her. You can watch the kid though." James said.

I hate that they both think I'm so young.

"Gee thanks. The signs are saying there's a Holiday Inn one mile down the road. We can stay there." Edward said.

"Sounds good to me." James said.

**Please review. If there are mistakes I'm sorry. I don't care if you have something bad to say in a review, they help me learn from my mistakes. Also I can't answer questions in reviews if they aren't signed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry!! We were getting new hardwood floors in our house and that took two weeks. And then putting everything back in our house took a long time. I had no computer. Sorry again and hope you like the chapter. Please review. I don't own Twilight.**

We got to the hotel in a couple of minutes. It's wasn't very fancy but it also wasn't bad. It was basically your average hotel. We checked out two rooms for the night. We were on the 5th floor. Then Edward went to the gift shop to buy PJ's. James didn't want any and I had the ones that I was wearing when they took me. After he was done we went up to our rooms to see what they looked like.

"Since I'll be busy tonight you two can share a room Edward." James said

"It would be nice if you asked first, but sure."

"Here's your key. I'll see you tomorrow." James said. Then he walked down the hall to the elevator.

The room was very nice. It had two beds, with a nightstand in-between. There was a TV too. It had a large window on the wall right across from the door and down a mini hall was the bathroom. The walls were white and the blankets on the bed were white. The floors had white carpet on them.

"Do you want the bed by the window?" Edward asked

"Yes please." I said. My voice was very quiet all of a sudden.

"Okay"

I walked over to the bed and sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Edward sat on the edge of the other bed and turned on the TV with the remote on the nightstand. He put on TNT and something called _Charmed_ was on. It was an all day marathon thing.

"Do you like this show? Because if you don't I can put something else on." He said.

"It's not that bad. I don't watch much TV though so I really don't care."

"I've never really watched it before so I don't know what it's about. If you don't care I guess we can leave it on."

It turned out the show was about these three powerful witches that battled evil. We just sat there for about an hour until the _Charmed_ that was on was over and a new one started. Edward stood up and stretched.

"I want to get a shower. Can I trust you to stay in the room? Remember what James said about running. And if you do try to run we would catch you in a heartbeat."

"I won't run."

"I'll hold you to that."

Edward went into the bathroom and closed the door. A couple of minutes later the shower turned on.

I really wanted to get out of here but they would just catch me anyway. Plus they could get Charlie. But Edwards in the shower and James is off somewhere so if I go now then I might have a chance. But where will I go?

Stop it Bella!! I mentally yelled at myself. You're wasting time. Edward will be out any minute now. Just run and hope you get away. Then get home, get Charlie, and get out. Guess I'm going.

I got off the bed and walked quietly to the door. Just then I heard the water turn off. I got outside the room and ran down the hall. I pressed the button to the elevator. It was moving way too slow. Any time Edward could come busting out of the room. I gave up and bolted for the stairs at the end of the hall.

I kept running and running. When I hit the third level and was about to go down the next flight I heard a door bang open from another level. Then feet running down steps. Edward was coming!!

I ran faster than I ever had before in my life. I made it down to the first floor. I was in a hall and at the end was a door that went out at the side of the building. I ran straight for it. The hall was empty so I didn't have to worry about hitting anyone. I did have to worry about tripping over nothing though. I was halfway to the door when I heard someone very close behind me running. Fast! I kept running and then I rammed into the door with side and got outside. I was in a parking lot and it was very dark outside. There were tons of cars.

I ran to the nearest on and hide behind it with my feet by the tires so Edward couldn't see any of me. Just as I ducked I heard Edward come outside. He probably new I was hiding because their was no way that I could get away that fast.

I took a chance and peeked through the window. Edward was wearing a plain t-shirt and pajama pants. His hair was wet and he was looking around the parking lot at all the cars. When he looked my way I ducked again.

I looked after a while and saw his head was turned the other way so I took this as a chance to run farther away from him and behind another car. I had no clue where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get very far away from Edward.

He started coming my way so I crawled quickly to another car. When he stopped and started the other way I took this as my chance to run. I got up and sprinted across the parking lot as fast as I could and just hope I would make it away. I would have to if I hadn't tripped and yelped as I fell to the ground. I landed on my side scraping my arm in the process.

Edward was by me in seconds. He gently lifted me off the ground and carried me back to the hotel. He was very warm and smelled like soap. We were going up the steps when he finally spoke.

"I trusted you when you said you wouldn't run away." He said it so quietly that I barely heard him.

I felt guilty but not sure why. He was kidnapping me and I felt bad for trying to run? I must have truly lost my mind. I didn't respond to that. When we got into the room he sat me on my bed and went to the bathroom. He came back out with some bandages and things so my arm wouldn't get infected.

I completely forgot about that. Now that I'm thinking about my arm really hurts.

"You should get a shower first so I don't have to re-bandage it." His voice was still so quiet.

I showered and when I came out Edward was sitting on his bed just staring at nothing. He took care of my arm and then we both got in our beds, then Edward turned off the lights indicating we were supposed to sleep. I laid there quietly for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Edward didn't answer me so I went to sleep.

**Please review. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Tell me if you don't like something or if I do anything wrong. I like to learn from mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very lazy. Schools been out for exactly a week and I'm just updating. Sorry it's short (saying the usual). Please review!**

"Bella, Bella!!! Wake up!"

I sat up really fast and my head collided with something very hard.

"Ouff" said the something hard. It was Edward.

"I'm sorry!" I said. I think I hit heads with him. I know mine really hurt.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" He got off the floor and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine, why would you…?" I saw a flash then heard thunder almost immediately after that. I am terrified of thunder storms.

"You were tossing and turning in your bed and whimpering."

"Oh, well I'm fine I probably… I was having a nightmare." Wow I really suck at lying. It also didn't help that my voice was shaking.

"Are you sure?" His voice was full of concern. That's really sweet.

"100 percent positive. You can go back to bed now." I said with as much confidence and happiness as I could. Another flash of lightning made me jump.

"Umm, okay. See you in the morning."

"Okay. Before you go back to bed though can I ask you something?"

"Yes but it depends on the question weather I answer it or not." He said with suspicion in his voice.

"Are you still mad at me for trying to run away?"

"I was never mad at you to begin with Bella."

"But you seemed very upset. Not that I blame you or anything, if I were kidnapping someone and they tried to run multiple times I would be mad too."

"I wasn't mad at you. If I were being kidnapped I know I would try to run any time I saw an opportunity… I was mad at myself."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Good night Bella." He got off my bed then went back to his own. The clock on the nightstand said 12:38. More lightning and thunder. This was going to be a very long night.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Boom!!!

I flew out of my bed and was across the room as far away from the window as I could possibly get within seconds. God I really hate thunderstorms. When I was little I always went and slept in my mom's bed with her, heck I still do it now. Not with Charlie though. Since I moved to Forks I usually use a stuffed animal as a replacement person.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked. He sounded wide awake.

"Fine"

"Their is no way you are fine. What are you doing way over there and what's wrong? Don't tell me nightmares. You are a terrible liar."

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms. They kind of keep me up at night." I said. I sounded embarrassed even though I was trying to hide it.

I got off the floor and went to sit cross-legged in the middle of my bed.

"Is their anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"You say fine a lot."

"I'm okay?" He laughed at that. The sound of his laugh was amazing. It made me want to smile.

"What do you usually do?"

"When I lived with my mom I just went to sleep in her bed. But since I moved to Forks I use stuffed animals." I said. Once again embarrassed.

"I think the gift shops closed at this time. Would you like to lay with me? It's completely optional." Now he was the one sounding embarrassed.

That sounded very nice. But it would be very awkward. But I want to. But I shouldn't he kidnapped me! These feelings aren't supposed to be happening. But he's so nice. No he's not it's wrong. Great I'm having major internal conflict. He probably thinks in stupid or something.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"There's that fine again." He said while smiling even though it was dark we could still see each other.

"No thank you."

"Okay. Good night again Bella."

"Night."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It now is 4:00. I haven't gotten any sleep since the second time I woke up. I don't think Edward has either. I've been pretending to sleep though. I think I'm doing a pretty good job.

At 4:30 I heard Edward get up. In the next moment I felt the blankets get pulled down and something heavy lay down. The blankets got pulled back up and I felt the something heavy move closer. I knew what the something was but I really didn't want to think about. Then an arm draped around me pulling me closer to the something heavy so it could hold me. Edward and I were spooning.

"You can actually go to sleep now Bella and stop pretending. I won't let the storm get you."

"Um… okay"

It was very warm in Edward's arms. He was holding me so gently. I felt very safe. After a couple of minutes Edwards arm moved from my waste and started stroking my hair. Then he started humming. It was so relaxing. I completely forgot about the storm and focused on Edward humming. It just didn't seem right that someone like this would be into kidnapping people.

"Thank you Edward." I said just before I fell asleep in complete comfort.

**What do you think?!?! Please review!! Sorry if there are mistakes. Review please! I'm begging.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update. This is a little longer than the others. Do NOT expect this often. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorite story things. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. I forget to add that a lot.**

I woke up in the morning dazed and confused. Why were their arms holding me? I turned over and saw the most breathtaking sight I had ever seen.

Edward was holding me and he was sleeping. His mouth was slightly open and I could hear his even breathing. His hair was a mess on top of his head and going in every direction. His eyes were closed and he looked so at peace. He truly looked like an angel.

I didn't want to disturb him but I had to go to the bathroom. Plus I probably looked completely hideous with my hair and most definitely had terrible morning breath.

I tried to carefully maneuver my way out of his arms but sleeping Edward had a different idea. He pulled me even closer to him and snuggled his face into my hair. I tried to move again but he made a weird noise and held me tighter. Not a painful tight but tight enough to where I couldn't move anymore. I'm not complaining but he might once he wakes up.

I laid there just watching him sleep. He started to stir a while later. He opened his eyes just a little bit to where they we slits and met my wide open brown ones. He smiled just slightly while releasing me and stretching. I watched his muscles flex in his arms as he stretched them above his head. That was a very pleasant sight. When I looked back at his face he was staring at me. I blushed as I realized he caught me staring. I was surprised that he didn't wake up shocked at how close we were and push me away.

"Good morning Bella. How was you night?" He asked while chuckling slightly.

"Morning. My night was fine, bad at first but eventually good." I said with my voice animated.

I was afraid he might smell my bad breath because even though he let me go we were both still on our sides basically touching. He only shifted away a little bit when he stretched.

"Well that's good. The eventually having a good night. Not the having a bad night at first thing. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so afraid of thunderstorms?"

This wasn't a comfortable subject for me.

"When I was about five years old my grandma died in a car accident during a thunderstorm. It was just the two of us and we were heading back form the park. It was one of those afternoon storms in the summer. I was in my car seat in the back and this tree fell in the middle of the road. My grandma hit the tree and died instantly from the impact. I only had a broken wrist and a small concussion. After that I was just terrified of thunderstorms. My mom put me through counseling and everything."

He was the first person I ever told this too. No one else knew except my family. Edward pulled me into his chest and just held me. This was very comforting except that I don't think he's supposed to be doing this.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Bella." He mumbled into my hair. He really did sound sorry.

"It's fine. I was really little and I don't remember it that well anyway. It's not like it's your fault."

"I know but still. That shouldn't have happened to you. You're too good and nice and sweet."

I was really flattered and moved by that statement.

"Thank you, but really I'm fine. It was a long time ago."

We just laid there for an unmeasured amount of time not looking at anything in particular. Edward was holding me so gently I could have fallen asleep again but thanks to my stomach the moment was ruined. Just my luck to have my stomach growl right now. Edward started to silently laugh. I felt my face heat up quickly and knew it must be bright red.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Should we leave the room? James might get mad and I really don't want to get yelled at."

"James probably got too drunk last night and has a really bad hangover. We shouldn't expect him up until at least noon. We would be fine. Plus you can't starve so I really don't care what James thinks. Go get ready in the bathroom then we can leave. I think there's an ihop about a block away. We could walk there."

"I won't starve. And I can't pay for it. I can wait until…" He cut me off and smiled.

"Just go get ready and we will go eat."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Twenty minutes later we were walking out of the hotel all dressed and ready to go. I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but it's not like I'll see any of these people again so I really didn't care. When we got to ihop the girl waiting to seat us looked at me like I was scum. She was tall, had long black hair and blue eyes. I know Edward and I are completely different when it comes to looks but she really didn't need to do that or be that mean.

"Table for two please." Edward said.

She took us to the very center of the room where everyone was at.

"Can we have somewhere a little more private please?" Edward asked while sliding her some money. She looked shocked by his request but when she counted the money she led us to the most private area there was. It was a booth in the very back and no one was sitting in the area.

"Thank you."

I sat down on one side of the booth and Edward sat right across from me.

"Your waiter will be here momentarily. If there's anything you need until then…or any other time just come and get me." She said to Edward while batting her eyelashes and puffing out her chest. Way to make it obvious.

"Okay thanks." He said in a bored, uninterested tone without even glancing at her. He was looking at the menu.

After she walked away there was an awkward silence. I hate those things.

"So she was very…interesting. She seemed to be into you. Very pretty in my opinion." I said trying to get away from the silence.

"She's not exactly my type. She seems too self absorbed and very mean."

Well that's a relief. I wonder what his type is. Not that it's any of my business and I shouldn't care either. This couldn't possibly be good for either of us. Plus I know he doesn't like me. Who would?

"Why did you ask for a more private area?"

"I didn't want to risk too many people seeing you. Soon enough your pictures will be everywhere."

"Oh." What a pleasant thought. Just then our waiter came out.

"Hi my name's Matt. Can I get you guys something to drink?" He asked while smiling at Edward. Edward looked at me so I ordered an orange juice. He ordered the same.

Matt was back in moments with our drinks. He looked right at Edward, completely ignoring me, and asked him what he wanted to order.

"What would you like Bella?" He asked while staring right at me. Then to Matt he said "You really should ask ladies first."

I ordered scrambled eggs with bacon, toast, and a hash brown. Edward ordered pancakes with sausage. Matt left with a lingering look at Edward.

"I think he's gay. He seems into you too."

"I don't think so, he's just not very gentlemanly."

"Oookkkkk but I still think he is."

Matt came back not long after to refill our drinks. I drank all of mine, and Edward's. He came back soon after that with our food.

"Enjoy your meal you two." He said. His gaze never leaving Edward. I just don't get it. I'm sitting right here with Edward and he's still going for it. Is there really that small of a chance that we are dating? We aren't but still it might seem like that to _someone_.

I was finished with my meal before Edward was even halfway done. He stared at me in shock. I blushed.

"How can someone that small fit all that food in them that fast?" He asked in amazement. By the heat I felt in my face I'm guessing the blush went about two shades deeper.

"I guess I was hungry."

He laughed at that. "I guess you were."

He finished his food and then asked for the check when Matt came over. The funny thing was that when Edward opened up the thing that held the bill there was a napkin with a phone number on it. I started to laugh as Edward stared at it in disbelief.

"I told you so." I said while laughing my head off.

Edward just put the money in the thing and got up to leave. He was waiting for me but I was laughing so hard I couldn't get up but instead I laid down in the booth and laughed harder. It's not that I have anything against gays it just I couldn't believe the look on Edward's face.

When I finally got it together Edward helped me up and we left to go back to the hotel.

**I hope I didn't offend anyone. If I did I'm really sorry. Sorry if there are mistakes. PLEASE review. I love it when people do. It inspires me more. Don't be afraid to tell me if I made mistakes. I take those things well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
